Twilight Chronicles
by Divepup
Summary: Scenes from different books. I'll skip around, but you'll know where you are in each one, promise! Different POVs. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.
1. After Breaking Dawn: Nahuel & Bella

After Breaking Dawn, the day after

_**After Breaking Dawn**__, the day after. Ok. I know that everyone is wondering what happened with Nahuel and what he talks about with Bella. I'm just indulging myself.In Bella's POV._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

Renesmee woke up a little bit after dawn.

She dressed and we headed for the house – me carrying Renesmee and Edward close behind. I walked through the door and saw Alice, who was feverishly clutching a red notebook. Uh-oh. I knew what red notebooks signified. She was planning something.

"Good morning, Alice." I said cautiously.

"Morning, Bella!" she chirped back. I narrowed my eyes. She sounded excited. Bad news for me…

"Hello."

I jumped a little at the sound of Nahuel's voice, coming from the chair beside the door where I hadn't seen him.

"Good morning, Nahuel." I said, smiling at him cheerfully. I hadn't expected him to hang around, but I realized with a little embarrassment that it would make sense. He _did_ sleep, after all.

"Want breakfast?" asked Edward, looking at Renesmee and Alice. Nahuel looked confused, and Renesmee perked up immediately, shaking off her drowsiness.

"Are we going hunting?" she asked, grinning at her father and Nahuel – whos expression cleared.

"Yes, if you want to. Do you want to come, Bella?" He gave me a meaningful look and glanced at Nahuel. He wanted me to talk to him. I nodded slight ly.

"No, thank you." Then, without further delay, Edward left with Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle had a morning shift at the hospital and Esmé was talking with Huilen. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

I pretended to wander off into the backyard, noticing Nahuel get up and follow hesitantly. After we were out of earshot, I turned and smiled at him. He was staring at me, his face unreadable.

"You want to talk to me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes…" His brow furrowed in confusion. I laughed at his expression.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, wondering what could possibly interest him about me.

He hesitated, searching for words. "…Why?...How did this happen to you?"

This seemed obvious to me.

After a second, I decided to start at the beginning. "I came to Forks almost three years ago when my mom got re-married. She married a baseball player that travels around a lot, so she had to stay with me and it made her sad. She missed Phil, so I came here to live with my dad so that she could go with him." Nahuel listened intently to what I was saying. I started walking and he came up beside me, still watching my face. I watched the ground thoughtfully, watching the blurry human memories in my mind and rememorizing them.

"Edward and his family were living here and pretending to be in high-school. I liked Edward and I fell even deeper and deeper in love with him with every word he said. Edward felt the same way. I guessed that he was a vampire, but it didn't bother me.

That year some nomad vampires showed up unexpectedly when I was with them while they were playing baseball - " I knew the rest of the story wouldn't really make sense without knowing about James. " - and one ended up trying to hunt me. Edward barely got there in time to save me. A year later - a couple days after my disastrous eighteenth birthday, where I accidentally cut my finger and was attacked by Jasper - Edward decided to leave me so that I wouldn't be in danger anymore." I winced at the memory.

"Let's just say it didn't really work. I ended up becoming best friends with Jacob Black – who became a werewolf that summer – and attacked by Victoria, the mate of the vampire who had tried to hunt me. Alice 'saw' me jump off a cliff – strictly for recreational purposes – and thought I was committing suicide. She rushed back to Forks only to find me alive and we discovered that Jacob and the pack seem to be immune to Alice's special ability, so she hadn't seen Jacob save me.

Edward heard about this from Rosalie and called to see if it was true. Jacob answered the phone and was very vague, accidently making Edward to believe I really was dead. Edward then went to Italy to ask for the Volturi to kill him. Luckily, Aro was too interested in Edward to kill him, buying me and Alice time to get there. I convinced Edward that I was alright and we were captured by the Voluri. They were going to kill me, so Edward promised he would change me.

We came back and we have been together ever since." I decided not to mention Jacob and Edward's fight over me. I glanced at his face. He looked confused. I interrupted my story to ask him what was wrong.

"I don't really understand how you fell in love…I thought humans instinctively shied away from us."

"None of us really understood my reactions, but they were the opposite of most humans'. I wasn't afraid of him at all." I explained. The silence stretched.

"Go on...please."

I nodded and returned to my story. "Victoria came back and tried to kill me, but Edward was there to rescue me. Edward and I got married a few months later." I smiled at the memory of that perfect day, frowning when I got to the next one. "I got pregnant with Renesmee during the honeymoon and Edward rushed me back so that we could kill 'it'." I internally cringed, then continued. "I decided I didn't want them to hurt her – Renesmee, I mean – and I kept her. Even though I didn't _know_ her, I couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting her."

I paused, realizing that we were several miles away from Forks. We were walking a little faster than I thought. I turned back towards the house.

"Edward saved me by injecting venom into my heart and body as well as cart loads of morphine when Renesmee was born." I watched his face carefully now, gauging every flicker of emotion. There was just sadness and…curiosity. "The rest you know…" I trailed off, looking at the blue sky and examining the clouds. I finally looked at his face again, and was surprised to see the sadness plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Why?" he asked, looking into my eyes intently and ignoring my question. "Why did you decide to keep her?"

I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the sky, pausing before answering. I decided that I would tell Nahuel what I had not told Edward.

"Before I realized I was pregnant…I had strange dreams. Dreams that didn't make any sense…" I opened my eyes to look at him. "They were the most vivid nightmares."

He kept looking at me, waiting for me to finish.

"In them, the Voluri were attacking, but I wasn't concerned about myself. I was only concerned about the child I was protecting. The angel child…" I forgot about my surroundings, the memory enveloped me like a blanket. "Nothing mattered to me more than defending him…I knew that I would fail, but I could not abandon him…"

I dragged myself out of the memory to see Nahuel looking at me in wonder.

The silence dragged on for many minutes. Nahuel broke it.

"…Thank you." He did look grateful. "You have no idea what that means to me."

I smiled at him. Then reached up and embraced him, he stiffened in surprise. I held the hug for a minute, and then released him, keeping my hands on his shoulders. I caught his eyes and held them. "Nahuel, your mother loved you." I enunciated each word with precision, putting all my feelings into them. "You may not believe it, but it _is_ true. Nothing will change that. I know that for certain."

He stared at me, stunned. I smiled and released his shoulders, skipping into an effortless run back towards the house.

I didn't regret the words. I had meant every one of them. I hoped he would believe that. He joined me after a few seconds. I smiled at him, turning slightly to take him to see me and Edward's cottage. I told him to wait outside for a minute as I slipped inside and grabbed my photo album.

Walking outside, I handed it to him and smiled. "These are from when I was human."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but opened it. I watched his face as he went through the different pictures, pausing at pictures of me.

"You look different," he said as he scrutinized my face, "but not that different."

I smiled as he handed it back. I ran back inside and put it on the shelf exactly where I found it.

Nahuel looked tense, so I decided to distract him. "Wanna race back?" I asked, grinning at him. He smiled back and we flew through the forest, back towards the Cullens.


	2. New Moon: Edward Leaving

_This is when the Cullens leave in New Moon. Edward's POV._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words clearly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You…don't…want me?"_

--

My head was going to explode with the pain of watching her reaction, having to stand there, lying to her face and tell her that she couldn't stay with me. I want so much just to reach out and brush my fingers across her cheek and tell her it wasn't true. Nothing in the world mattered more than her voice, her mind.

But I knew I couldn't give in. She _needed_ to be human. As much as I hated lying to her, I hated myself more. I couldn't stay with her – she was too precious. I had to protect her. Even from myself.

"No."

She looked at my eyes for a long minute. I struggled to remain in control of my face and body, refusing to comport. Even with a smile. She seemed to see something there in my eyes that made her believe the horrible words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Well, that changes things."

Her voice was perfectly calm, like she was talking about the weather instead of losing each other. Her eyes looked so sad. My hand involuntarily twitched behind my back, aching to reach out and cup her cheek. I had to look away.

"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that its time for a change. Because I'm…_tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human." I hardened my face and looked back at her. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." I could never get tired of her, but I had let it go on too long. Every minute I spent with her would inevitably hurt her. I _was_ truly sorry.

"Don't." her voice choked softly as the words gently escaped her mouth I barely more than a whisper, "Don't do this."

Her eyes burned into mine, searching my face for any chance that what I was saying wasn't true. She found nothing.

I knew what I had to do, and hated myself for even the thought of it, but I forced the words past my lips, my heart aching painfully.

"You're not good for me, Bella." Lies. She was so very, very good for me.

She opened her mouth, intending on saying something, but seemed to change her mind. I watched her as she absorbed this poisonous lie, and saw that she actually believed it. She didn't know how much I needed her. After all of the times I had told her that I loved her, she still didn't believe me.

She opened her mouth again, this time getting the words out. "If…that's what you want."

I nodded.

Her face went blank, like I had just slapped her. No emotion showed behind it. Her eyes were the only thing burning. Her eyes went blank too, taking my only access to her thoughts with them.

"I would like ask one favor, though, if that's not too much." I had to at least try to keep her safe; even if I could never make sure she kept her word. Her eyes relit, only for a second, but it caused my face to disconnect for half a second, revealing the true pain underneath for just half a second before I regained control of it.

"Anything." She promised immediately, her eyes regaining some light, sparked by determination.

I removed the mask so I could communicate the urgency of my plea, locking my eyes with her and throwing myself into their depths.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," I ordered, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded mechanically, startled by the change in my face.

I heaved the mask of indifference back onto my features. Realizing she might take this the right way, I changed the meaning, adding, "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself - for him." And for me.

"I will." She whispered, nodding her head again.

Satisfied with this reply, I continued, fracturing my heart further. "And I'll make a promise to you in turn," I said, working to keep the emotions out of my face, "I promise that this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back." I was making this promise to myself just as much as Bella, "I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I had never existed."

And it would be. She would forget me eventually and fall in love again. With someone who was human – who was right for her. I couldn't do the same; I would always remember her, she would forever be burned into my brain.

Her knees stated to shake and her pulse raced fast, pounding out a staccato beat. I smiled a little – the expression wouldn't last. "Don't worry. You're human – your memories are no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." I reassured her.

"And your memories?" she chocked out, looking at my face, pain etched into every part of her face.

"Well" – I paused, wincing internally – "I won't forget. But _my_ kind…we're very easily distracted." I smiled without feeling it.

I forced my body to retreat a step, continuing my speech. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." I had forced Alice to promise this.

I hint of surprise colored her expression, followed by sorrow. "Alice isn't coming back." The words were half-whispered, half-mouthed – I understood anyway.

I shook my head without moving my eyes from her face. "No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." Not strictly true – Carlisle was waiting in our abandoned house.

"Alice is gone?" she seemed confused by these words, like they didn't make sense.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

Bella started breathing heavily, like she had been running and her pulse had not slowed. Every atom of my existence ached to help, but I forced my legs to stay put.

"Goodbye, Bella" Her name burned on the way out.

"Wait!" she cried, panic and pain smothering all other emotions, reaching out to touch me.

I reached forward as well, catching her wrists in mid-air, feeling their frailty beneath my stone fingers. I pinned them to her sides, afraid that if she did touch me, I wouldn't be able to leave. I leaned forward and pressed my lips briefly to the hot skin of her forehead, the warmth stinging them. She closed her eyes.

"Take care of yourself," I said, my breath flowing over her forehead.

Then I softly pealed myself away from her and ran. I ran to escape and tried not to think at all.

Love, life, meaning…they meant nothing to me without her.

I heard her come crashing through the woods, trying to find me. My heart shattered. If I could have cried, I would have been.

I reached her house and climbed in through the window. Without looking at anything else, I took the photographs and all of her presents from us and pulled up a floorboard, tucking them inside. I had planned to take them with me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The thought of her forgetting me was…excruciating.

When I was done, I replaced the floorboard. I looked around the room, memorizing each surface with care. Then I through myself out the window and sprinted towards Carlisle.


	3. Twilight: Coming From The Meadow

_I'm updating everything today!_

_Starts on the way back from the meadow, since I don't have my copy of Twilight and I can only listen to it on YouTube, so dialogue may be a little off. Edward's POV._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

I flew through the forest, feeling Bella's warmth radiate out, warming my entire body slightly. I didn't pay particular attention to my surroundings. Nothing could capture my attention with Bella anywhere near.

As we approached her truck, a thought struck me.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" I asked her, grinning in spite of myself. She didn't answer, her arms staying in a death grip around my neck. "…Bella?" I asked, slightly anxious at her lack of response.

"I think I need to lie down." She gasped, finding her voice.

"Oh, sorry" I muttered, and waited for her to move.

"I think I need help." I chuckled at that. Ever so gently, I pealed her off my back, careful not to hurt her. I pulled her around to my front and paused there, unable to let go. She was so warm and soft…I groaned internally at released her, setting her soft body on the ferns nearby.

"How do you feel?" I watched her face as I waited for a reply, a strange tingling coming over my body.

"Dizzy, I think." She looked slightly green.

"Put your head between your knees." I suggested. She obeyed, letting her hair fall to conceal her face and grasping her knees with both hands. She evened out her breathing as I sat next to her to wait.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," I thought out loud.

"No…It was very…interesting." She groaned slightly at the end, making the entire sentence untrue.

"Ha! You're as white as a ghost," I laughed, "No, you're as white as me."

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

"Next time?" She groaned, slightly exasperated. I laughed at her reluctance and fear. She was never afraid before this. Come to think of it, she only reacted with fear when I was speeding or going too fast. Hmmm…interesting. "Show off." She muttered. I laughed again, my chest knotting as I remembered her actions.

I shifted until I was kneeling in front of her, looking at her head.

"Open your eyes, Bella." I said, slightly more than I human whisper. She did. She looked up and met my eyes, our faces inches apart.

"I was thinking," I said, trying to keep hold of my thoughts, "while I was running – "

" – about not hitting trees I hope." She interrupted. I couldn't help but be sidetracked slightly.

"Silly Bella," I chuckled, "Running is second nature to me. It's not something I have to think about."

"Show off," she muttered again. I smiled at her repeat in statements.

"No," I continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try."

I gently put my hands on both sides of her face, my breath instantly speeding into double. She didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were locked on mine, her eyes seeming to melt as her breathing stopped.

I hesitated, making sure that my thirst was under control. I was surprised to find that the monster had completely deserted me, leaving this moment unmarred by my vampiric responses. I also wanted to make sure this was ok – with her. It seemed it was, judging by the sprinting heart.

I closed my eyes and gently pressed our lips together. The sensation was incredible. She tasted wonderful, like she was flavored just right, just for me.

I was prepared for my response, not hers. I knew that I would inevitably want to be closer – to pull her towards me and never let go, but I wasn't ready for hers.

Her already warm lips heated under the touch, her blood rushing towards our touching skin – her breath returning with a gasp, inhaling my scent. Her arms were suddenly around me, her hands tangled in my hair, gluing her mouth to mine. Her lips parted as she continued to inhale me.

The monster came back with a vengeance, ripping and tearing at my throat.

I wanted more than anything to return her enthusiasm, but I didn't want the monster to win. It couldn't win – I wouldn't let it. I froze instead, opening my eyes and gently pushing her face away a few inches with the hands that were already touching her face.

"Oops." She whispered, her warm breathe caressing my face and inviting me back in.

"That's an understatement." I said. My jaw tightening as I tried to force the horrible urge to kill her back.

We stayed like that for a minute, her watching my struggle through my eyes, and my eyes focusing on the face that was the most precious to me. She still didn't fear me. Even while I was fighting not to kill her, she was still calmly sitting there.

"Should I…?" She didn't finish the question, but started to move away. I didn't let her move away. I couldn't. I needed her to stay, to know that I needed to do this if was ever going to be able to stay with her.

"No. It's tolerable." I said, trying to be reassuring, but uncertain if it was a lie or not. "Wait for a moment, please."

She did. She looked into my eyes, watching as I wrestled the beast back, forcing it to stay away from her. When I was safely under control, I smiled at her.

"There," I said triumphantly, pleased with my success.

"Tolerable?" she asked, smiling slightly. I laughed loudly, surprising myself with how happy I felt. My lips still burned where she had kissed me.

"It's nice to know," I said cheerfully.

"Wish I could say the same. I'm sorry." She apologized, looking at me guiltily. My lips stung and itched for me to kiss her again.

"You are only human, after all." I said, making a stab at a joke to lighten the mood and distract me from her warmth.

"Thanks so much," she said sarcastically.

I got up quickly and offered her my hand, giddy with happiness. She looked surprised at the gesture, but took it without hesitating, leaning heavier than normal on it.

"Are you still faint from the run, or was it my kissing expertise?" I asked, genuinely concerned, but determined to keep it light. I laughed lightly, feeling like I was floating.

"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy." She said, turning just slightly green at the reminder. "I think it's some of both, though." That made my insides convulse and squeeze gently.

"Maybe you should let me drive." I suggested.

"Are you insane?" she asked, lifting one of her eyebrows and grinning slightly.

"I can drive better that you on your best day." I teased, "You have much slower reflexes."

"I'm sure that's true, but I don't think my nerves or my truck can take it." She was probably right about the truck – this old wheezer would never make it past fifty – but I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Some trust please, Bella."

She debated, playing with the key in her pocket and pursing her lips in a cute pout, then jerked her head slightly in a 'no', grinning at me.

"Nope. Not a chance." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. She seriously thought I was going to let her drive?

She tried to sidestep me, heading for the driver's seat. I grabbed her waist as she wobbled a little, her warmth making my arm tingle pleasantly.

"Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk strait. Besides, 'Friends don't let friends drive drunk'" I quoted, chuckling at her absurdness.

"Drunk?" she objected, seeming a bit insulted.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." I teased lightly, grinning.

"I can't argue with that." She said, giving in. She lifted the key to eye level then let it drop. I snatched out of the air as she watched. "Take it easy." She warned, "My truck is a senior citizen."

"Very sensible." I agreed, still smiling.

"And are you not effected at all?" she asked, annoyed again, "By my presence?"

I couldn't answer. There were no words to describe how I felt at this moment. Instead, I bent over slightly, closing my eyes and brushing my lips over her jaw line, all the way up to her ear, to her chin. I went back and forth a couple times, marveling at the smoothness.

"Regardless," I murmured, reluctantly pulling away, "I have better reflexes."


End file.
